


Broken smiles

by Spoiler1001



Series: Reaper chronicles [8]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Comfort Sex, Couch Sex, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Going off his manga personality somewhat, Hurt/Comfort, Im just adding tags to see if you read these, Love, Nightmares, Sex, Sigma is an asshole, That poor couch has seen some shit, Vaginal Fingering, Zero can be dorky too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Zero found Reaper half alive, he began to question their relationship and who he really loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken smiles

Reaper tasted blood. Of course she did. Blood was all over the front of her body, and she saw lying against a wall. Her wound wasn't healing, but her bones weren't breaking themselves , however, she was blind. Useless. Tears flowed down her face, unnoticed. Her breath was shallow and she was hacking up blood. Her white hair was pink from the fluid, and it stuck to her forehead. She closed her eyes, not that it could change anything, or that it would. He nanites were weakened, so she wasn't dying, but it just felt like it. She was under the mercy of Sigma. He had an EMP emitter pulsating weakly, enough to subdue her, but not enough to kill her. 

 

She heard the sound of rapid footsteps coming towards her. She flinched, thinking that it was sigma, ready for another session of grilling her for any new info, which she didn't tell. Instead it was Zero, who let out a noise that was a mix between relief that she was alive, and anger at how to close with death she is

Her eyes shot open when she heard his voice.

 

Zero saw how bad of a shape she was in. Her eyes were fogged up without the green hue that the nanites gave them; she looked like she took a blaster shot to the chest,  Which she had. Zero looked up and saw a small EMP emitter. It was too small to hurt him, but it was obviously hurting her. He slashed the EMP emitter in half, and Reaper's eyes came into focus. Zero got to his knees and cupped her face. She whimpered in pain. 

 

“Zero…” Her voice cracked. He pushed her hair away from her face. He shushed her and kissed her face. He could hear her heartbeat getting stronger. He gently picked her up. Cradling her, he walked towards the exit, where X stood. X looked at her and blanched. He ran up to her and saw the extent of her injuries. She was healing, but the constant contact with the EMP weakened it, so she was healing slowly. 

 

“you're going to be ok.” X whispered to Reaper, but it was directed towards Zero and himself. She nodded and sighed, passing out quietly. Zero could feel her pulse, getting stronger, but she needed to rest. Zero carried her into the plane used for transportation. Her head was buried under his chin.

 

Medical bay did all they could for her , but she was healing nicely on her own. Zero let them be teleported into the hallway near her apartment and he carried her inside. He took off his armor, leaving the jumpsuit. He sat in a chair near a desk and saw an old photo album. It had rips and tears and looked like it had been buried for a long time. The names were worn away, but it was obvious that it was her family. 

 

“Zero…” A feminine voice rasped. Zero’s head snapped up. His blue eyes scanned the bed, where Reaper was pushing herself up. Zero rushed towards her and cupped her cheek. He pulled her into a hug and let out a shaky breath. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. 

 

“I thought I lost you.” He whispered into her neck. Reaper blinked. She pulled him away to kiss his cheek. She gave him a small smile. He smiled back. She pulled him into a kiss. It was soft, loving and comforting. Zero pulled away. “I thought I lost you.” He repeated, the second time his voice softening.

 

“But you didn’t.” She whispered. A beat passed between them and they kissed. She pulled him closer, pulling him on top of her. He pulled away. 

 

“Veronica, you're still hurt.” Zero whispered. He placed his hand on her stomach where she was shot by a plasma blast. She shook her head, knowing what he was doing.

 

“I don't feel anything.” She promised. He placed a kiss on her stomach. He slid off her fresh shirt and didn't even see a bruise. Zero placed a hand on it and she flinched suddenly.

  
  


“felt that.” She gave a broken smile. Zero recoiled. His blue eyes snapped towards her face. It was pale, but she was smiling.

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled. She gingerly reached her arm out to undo his hair clip. He leaned forward to ease the strain. His blond hair fell around them. “How are you feeling?” Zero whispered. She kissed him.

 

“I'm just a little sore.” She whispered. “But I don't want to be alone.” She said as she placed the clip down on her nightstand.  He hugged her.

 

“I will never let anything else happen to you.” He muttered into her throat. She swallowed a moan. Zero smirked but pulled away. 

 

“you're too hurt for something of that nature.” He chided half-heartedly. She pouted, causing him to blink in hesitation. Finally he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. “Tomorrow, when you're feeling better.” He promised. She smiled softly. 

 

The next morning Zero had to leave before she woke up. X had called him, telling him they had found Sigma. He fought with tenacity that he hadn't fought with since Iris died. Sigma laughed at the look Zero gave him.

 

“I haven't seen such rage in years, Zero. Imagine if I succeeded in killing her.” Sigma sneered. Zero responded by slicing out his eyes. Oil leaked out of the sockets. Zero then sliced behind his knees, causing Sigma to fall down face first. Zero was content with watching him bleed out, but he could hear X shouting through his comm link. So he took his sword and impaled Sigma’s crawling figure. 

 

He didn't want to hear any reprimand when he got back to the hunters headquarters. That's fine, no one wanted to go near him. He was radiating anger. The fact that nobody that wanted to go near him. X, his best friend, was able to. 

 

“Zero. What are you doing here?” X asked surprised.

 

“I had a mission. You called me.” Zero deadpanned. 

 

“Yeah, but your mission’s done. Go home.” X said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Zero blinked and sighed. 

 

“I let her down.” Zero mumbled. “I let her get kidnapped by that sick bastard and he had her for days.” Zero swallowed back tears. 

 

“You didn't let her down. But go to her. This is the time she needs you now. I'll deal with any and all paperwork. Go home.” X smiled at him. 

 

Zero nodded and teleported back to Reaper's apartment. He opened the door and found her sleeping on the couch. Her hair was clean and she smelled of softly of apple. She wore a top and shorts, but no bra. Zero smiled at that observation. She didn't seem to be in pain so that was a good thing. She opened her eyes, groaning. 

 

“how are you feeling?” Zero asked her kneeling next to the couch. 

 

“I'm fine. Don't kneel like that. Come lay with me.” Reaper smirked. 

 

“That couch is small. It won't fit us both.” Zero smiled softly. 

 

“Don't care lay down.” She half-heartedly ordered him to do, nevermind the fact that he out ranked her. Zero laid down in a way that he could hear her heartbeat. She hummed absentmindedly and brushed his hair with her fingers. His blue eyes closed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He wasn't falling asleep, but she was. He slid under her and her head was placed under his chin. 

 

She slept soundly against his chest for a while. Zero kissed her forehead. Her eyes opened and she smiled softly. Zero brought his kiss lower and met her lips. She stretched her body to kiss him back. He cupped the back of her head to pull her closer. She let out a soft moan, causing Zero to grab her hips. She pulled away to speak.

 

“careful, Zero, it makes it seem like you want me…” She purred as he grinded against her. 

 

“I do.” Zero said quickly. He tightened his grip on her hips. She gasped. She lowered her head to kiss him. Zero smiled and slid her shorts down.  

 

She found herself on the other side of the couch with him leaning over her. He buried his face into her neck. She let out a chuckle. 

 

“Zero. Your jumpsuit is still on.” She laughed as he stiffened against her and pull away to fix the current problem. After he stripped, he placed a heated kiss on her lips and moved his face towards her collar bone. She arched her back into him and moaned. He entered her with a quick but gentle thrust. 

 

She let out a gasp. He kept his face hidden from her as he kept a steady rhythm. Her hands were desperately trying to undo his clip, but his clip didn't budge. Zero chuckled and undid his clip without pulling away from her. The hair slipped out and cascaded down. Reaper grabbed his hair and Zero bit down into her neck. Not hard enough to mark or cause pain, but to claim. She was at his mercy and they both knew it. He sped up, causing her to let out soft cries of pleasure. Finally he lifted his head to look at her. Her green eyes were glossed over and her lip was quivering. Her silvery hair was draped over the couch. He smiled sweetly at her and slowed down. Holding himself up with one arm, he cupped her face with the other. Then he slowly let his hand drift down until he found her clit and gently brushed his finger against it. Her eyes shot open and she clamped down around him. The sensation was too much for him to and he came with her. 

 

They laid together like that for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. Eventually Zero pulled away and kissed where he had bitten her. She let out a small laugh.

 

“That was cheating.” She smiled, scolding him  playfully. 

 

“How else am I going to get such a beautiful girl like you to feel such intense pleasure.” He purred into her neck. She let out a pleased chuckle. 

 

He carried her into her bedroom and laid her down, now fully dressed. He laid down next to her and kissed her temple. She hummed in content and Zero fell asleep listening to her breathing and heartbeat. 

 

_ Zero wanted to scream. Reaper laid broken at his feet and his body was covered in her blood. Her red eyes, oh god, her nanites shut off; she was blind, looked at, no through him.  _

 

_ “If you didn't love me, you could've just said so.” She said and spasmed, before laying still, her eyes looking into his. He sank to his knees and closed his eyes, sobs shaking his body.  _

 

_ He tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  _

 

_ “You did this to her.” A female voice echoed. He looked up and blanched. Next to him was his first love Iris. Her hair was brown and she had it in a clip that was placed around her lower back. Her blue and red dress was without dent or scratch. Her brown eyes, the ones that were so full of spirit, were desolate and empty.  Her gaze was on Reaper’s still figure. “You killed her. This will be your fault.” She repeated.  _

 

_ “No…I wouldn’t” Zero's voice broke.  _

 

_ “That's what you thought with me. And you killed me and my brother. And soon her blood will be on your hands.” Iris’s voice was cold, unmoving. “You're a monster who destroys everything good in his life.” A bitter smile formed on her lips. “You've even tried to kill X.” _

 

_ “No. You're not Iris.” Zero growled, glaring at the image of her. He now stood protectively above Reaper, shielding her from ‘Iris’.  _

 

_ “No, I'm your guilt. I just happen to come as this lovely flower.” The figment of his imagination sneered, the expression molding her fair features into an unnatural position.  _

 

_ “That doesn't make you right. I will not kill her. I will protect her as long as I live.” Zero proclaimed. Iris shrugged and vanished, leaving behind Zero and the body of his current belle. “Veronica…” He swallowed. Suddenly words were hard to say. He only used her birth name when he was engulfed in emotion. Eventually Zero felt a hand on his shoulder.  _

 

His eyes snapped open. Reaper was looking at him with wide eyes. 

 

“Zero, you were shaking.” She whispered as he placed a hand over the one on his shoulder and ran a thumb over her knuckles. 

 

“Was I? Didn't even notice.” Zero said, humor forced. His voice wavered slightly. 

 

“Zero, you know I'm here for you.” She whispered into his forehead as she kissed it and pulled away. All he could do was nod. She laid back down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her, so that his front was facing hers. He placed his head on her stomach, which was firm, but still was good for a pillow. He could feel every heartbeat and breath that she took. 

 

“Am I a monster?” Zero asked into her stomach. Reaper began running her fingers through his hair slowly and let him relax a bit before she answered. 

 

“You're a good soul that had bad things happen to him. You've been in bad situations where doing the right thing was hard, but you did it. You're not a monster.” She said softly. 

 

“I've done some terrible things in my life.” He whispered. 

 

“I know. So have I.” She responded. Zero buried his face deeper into her stomach. 

 

“I don't want you to wind up like Iris.” Zero mumbled. She froze for a millisecond. Then she went back to brushing his hair with her fingers. 

 

“I won’t. You wouldn't let me.” Reaper whispered back. He finally relaxed into her touch.

 

“I don't ‘let’ you do anything. You do what you want.” Zero smirked a little. 

 

“Isn't that the truth.” She laughed, the sound heaven to him. He pulled away and kissed her. She kissed back and pulled him close. Zero smiled and brought his kiss lower until he was on her stomach.she shot back up and snaked his hand under her shorts. His fingers entered her and she squealed in bliss. 

 

“That's cheating.” Reaper smiled. 

 

“So is all the little noises you make.” Zero laughed. 

 

“Don't act like you don't like ‘em” She purred.

 

“I wasn't complaining.” He smiled. He pull his hand away and slid down her shorts. He entered her with vigor. His thrusts were urgent and her gasps were escaping her throat. She wrapped her legs around him and squeezed. The new angle led him towards her g spot with every thrust. She was letting out moans and gasps and he was loving it. He growled into her neck. She finally came around him and he soon followed. 

 

“I love you.” He whispered into her neck over and over. She unwrapped her legs and ran her fingers through his now disheveled hair. 

 

“I love you too.” She whispered. “I love you too.”

 

They stayed like that for a few moments. Finally he pulled away. She laid back and smiled at him. He smiled back. He cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch. Zero laid a kiss on her forehead and placed his under her chin, where he can feel her pulse. Her breath was evening out, signaling that she was falling asleep and he followed soon after. 

 

No one questioned why they were late for work the next day, nor was there any smart remarks about how both X and Zero were never not in proximity to her, despite her being physically fine. Eventually they backed off, but the memory of the way they found her was burned into their circuits. 


End file.
